The transportation of tools or recreational items may be difficult or cumbersome at times. Larger or awkwardly shaped items do not always lend themselves to storage or transportation in combination with smaller items that need to be used in conjunction with or around the larger or awkwardly shaped items. Transporting a larger item that is not suited for a container may result in the larger item being misplaced or getting left behind. Significant amounts of time may be lost looking for misplaced items or having to return for an item left behind.
Small tasks or activities may only require a small tool box with supplies and a larger item that will not fit in the small tool box. Items such as a medium sized hammer, a framing square, or a level may be too large or may take up too much space inside smaller tool boxes. Further, a person may want to organize and/or transport small parts required for a hobby activity while still having a large or medium sized tool or required piece of equipment that is not easy to transport.
A fishing rod is not an item that may be normally stored within a tackle box and a user carrying the fishing rod and the tackle box may have a difficult time carrying any other supplies needed. Further, transporting supplies and equipment to a fishing location may require traveling through wooded areas or over terrain that does not invite multiple trips for supplies.
Some storage and transportation solutions known in the art have attempted to overcome these difficulties in a variety of ways. One method is to include a handle coupled to a container having retention means for a fishing rod built into the handle. This method unfortunately does not allow the handle to be repositionable while transporting the fishing rod. Another deficiency is that the weight of the fishing rod will cause the handle to tip over and pin the fishing rod against the lid of the container. Another solution utilizes padded locking clips that completely encircle portions of the fishing rod. This method requires complex locking clips that must be secured or released sequentially to mount or retrieve the fishing rod.
Therefore, there is a need for a storage and transportation system capable of storing and transporting a large or awkwardly shaped tool that is positioned in such a way so as to not interfere with the carrying handle, while at the same time allowing for easy and quick insertion and removal. There is also a need for a storage and transportation system that is able to function as a fishing rod holder while the fishing rod is being used.